Recently, as the depletion of an energy resource such as petroleum or coal is expected, the interest in the substitute energy has been more increased. In this regard, a solar cell converting solar energy into electrical energy has been spotlighted.
A solar cell (or photovoltaic cell) is a core element in solar power generation to directly convert solar light into electricity.
For example, if the solar light having energy greater than band-gap energy of a semiconductor is incident into a solar cell having a PN junction structure of a semiconductor, electron-hole pairs are generated. As electrons and holes are collected into an N layer and a P layer, respectively, due to the electric field formed in a PN junction part, photovoltage is generated between the N and P layers. In this case, if a load is connected to electrodes provided at both ends of the solar cell, current flows through the solar cell.
According to the solar cell, a solar cell panel may be fixed to a frame, and different frames having solar cell panels fixed thereto may be coupled to each other.
In this case, the coupling between the frames is not perfect, so that moisture may be infiltrated between the frames. Accordingly, moisture may be infiltrated into the solar cell panel.
In order to solve the above problem, the frames may be inclined at a predetermined angle, and connected with each other in overlap with each other. However, even in this case, the infiltration of moisture is not perfectly prevented.
Accordingly, there is a required a solar cell module having a novel structure capable of preventing moisture from being infiltrated into solar cell panels when the solar cell panels are connected with each other by the frames.